


Ты – мой спутник

by Vinsachi



Category: Gattaca (1997)
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 10:24:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17405180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vinsachi/pseuds/Vinsachi
Summary: Все здесь пахнет Джином, его элитным одеколоном и дорогой водкой. Казалось бы, Винсенту это должно претить, но все, что он чувствует, вдыхая ночной воздух, - это привязанность.





	Ты – мой спутник

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [You're My Satellite](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15419418) by [bananaquit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bananaquit/pseuds/bananaquit). 



> Небольшое тактическое предупреждение за попытку суицида Джина, так?

Ничто не нарушает ночную тишину, кроме звука их дыхания. Они лежат в постели Джина, и комнату освещает лишь лунный свет – темный монохром серо-голубых лучей. Руки Винсента мягко обвивают тело Юджина, чье сонное дыхание согревает ему шею. Винсент не знает, заснул ли Джин, и вздыхает, понимая, что и ему не помешает отдых.

 

\- Ну, что не дает тебе покоя в этот раз? – спрашивает Джин, будто поддразнивая. Винсент кожей чувствует его ухмылку.

 

Винсент снова вздыхает. Все здесь пахнет Джином, его элитным одеколоном и дорогой водкой. Казалось бы, Винсенту это должно претить, но все, что он чувствует, вдыхая ночной воздух, - это привязанность.

 

 – Я бы так хотел потанцевать с тобой, - признается он. Этим вечером они сходили в клуб-ресторан Майкла, и Винсент никак не мог оторвать взгляд от парочек, медленно круживших по танцполу.

 

Уголок рта Джина дергается, и Винсент, не глядя ему в лицо, знает, что он снова хмурится. Захваченный врасплох искренним признанием Винсента, Джин отвечает – спокойно и честно.

 

\- Извини.

 

Винсент уверен, что ответ искренен, только Джин извиняется не перед ним. Ему жаль не оттого, что он не может ходить, а оттого, что он не _мертв_.

 

\- Если бы ты мог ходить сейчас, тебя бы здесь не было. – Он старается, чтобы фраза прозвучала непринужденно, но в его голос все равно вкрадывается легкий оттенок горечи.

 

Гена судьбы не существует. Джин осознал это, выиграв серебро вместо золота, которое, казалось бы, предназначалось именно для него. И все же он знает, что все закончилось бы именно так, даже если бы он не бросился тогда под машину.

 

\- Нет, нет. Стой я сейчас на ногах – все равно во мне не было бы толку, - шепчет Джин. Он приподнимается, и его губы касаются уха Винсента. Теперь улыбка его печальнее, но вместе с тем и нежнее.

 

\- Единственное, на что сгодились бы мои ноги – потанцевать с тобой.


End file.
